My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Chat rules
The chat room is for socializing; it can be accessed . Chat moderators Please contact an administrator or a chat moderator for any reason. For further assistance, . Wikia policies *The Wikia Terms of Use forbid harassment and vandalism. Specifically, you agree not to use the Service to: **Harass members of the Service; **Use the Service in any unlawful manner or in any other manner which could damage, impair, or overburden the site; **Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another's right to privacy or publicity; **Impersonate another entity or person; **Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; **Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; **Access or attempt to access any information on the Service through an interface other than the Service or otherwise approved by the Company; **Solicit passwords or other information for unlawful purposes. *Under COPPA, you must be 13 years of age or older to legally have an account on Wikia. Policy discussion Chatroom policies are decided by discussion, consensus, and voting in the chat discussion forum. Anyone may start a poll or discussion and anyone may vote. Chatroom policies are still subject to the wiki's guidelines. Policies Moderators may enforce the following policies which have been discussed and approved by the wiki's users: *If saying or doing something will make others upset or angry, then it's best that you avoid such behavior. This includes stating personal affiliations and beliefs. When requested to drop the subject, drop the subject. *Passive trolls can have action taken against them, even if they are not directly breaking chat rules but they are making others feel uncomfortable. If another user is talking on a subject that makes you feel stressed or upset, please contact that user via PM to ask them to stop. If they refuse, contact a chat moderator, so that they can ask the user to stop instead. Remember, you will always have the option of leaving the chat for a while if it feels necessary. *Please speak in sentences that people can understand. *Do not flood the chat with emoticons, text, or otherwise. This is considered as spam. Emoticons that can be used on the wiki can be found here. *Do not post ASCII artwork. *Do not create drama. Please keep personal real life issues away from chat if they may upset others or cause disruption. *Do not excessively role play. *Do not post song lyrics. *Do not speak of recently aired episodes in chat until at least two days have passed since the episode has aired. Speaking about a recently aired episode when others haven't seen it yet is also known as spoiling. *Do not post, link to, or talk about content with excessive harsh language, sexual conduct, or violence, whether censored or not. This includes creepypastas, porn, or gory or saucy media. *Do not post or link to other chats, Wikia or otherwise, in the main chat. This encourages invasions and raiding. *Abide by the Elements of Harmony. Learn them. Live by them. Moderator guidelines *A moderator is not above another user, nor is the user. Everyone is equal, and should be treated as such. Give reasons as to why a user is being wrongful instead of automatically banning them, unless it is needed. Kicking and banning *Chatters may be kicked or banned without warning only for harassment, spam, flooding, sexual conduct, excessive harsh language, excessively violent content, or violations of the Wikia Terms of Use. *Otherwise, chatters must be notified about their specific inappropriate behavior before being kicked or banned. *Please don't use threatening language in notifications. Simply explain how the chatter's behavior is inappropriate, and only give warnings when necessary. *Please keep ban lengths short. Category:Community Category:Policy